WWE 2K15
WWE 2K15 is a professional wrestling video game developed by Yuke's and Visual Concepts, and is published by 2K Sports for the PlayStation 3 (PS3), PlayStation 4 (PS4), Xbox 360, Xbox One and Windows PC. It was released on October 28, 2014 in North America and on October 31, 2014 in Europe for last generation consoles and released on November 18, 2014 in North America and on November 21, 2014 in Europe for current generation consoles. It was released on PC on April 28, 2015 and was the first WWE game to be released on the platform since WWE RAW, which was released in 2002. This game is the third published title under the WWE 2k series that proceeds WWE '13 & 2k14. The game is based on the professional wrestling promotion WWE and WWE 2K15 serves as the first game in the series to signify the "new generation", placing a heavy emphasis on traditional and more relaxed gameplay, unlike the arcade-like combat prominent in previous installments. WWE 2K15 adds several new features to compliment main theme based around naturalism, adding a new chain grapple system at the beginning of matches, slowing the pacing of the matches and adding a new stamina bar to reflect and portray the quality of matches produced on WWE television, Gameplayhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWE_2K15&action=edit&section=1 edit WWE 2K15 signifies as the start of a "new generation", which focuses on turning the franchise into a true wrestling game rather than "a fighting game with WWE Superstars in it." The new chain wrestling mini-game has been implemented (exclusive to current generation consoles and PC only) to make matches play out more realistically. Pressing the grapple button at the beginning of the match will initiate a collar-and-elbow tie up. At the beginning of the tie up, each opponent will press one of three face buttons to place their opponent into a side headlock, a wrist lock or a waist lock with a rock-paper-scissors style outcome. (Headlock beats Wrist lock, Wrist lock beats Waist lock, Waist lock beats Headlock.) Whomever wins will place their opponent in the corresponding hold, while both players rotate the right analog stick (space + movement keys on PC) to find a "sweet spot". If the attacker finds it first, they'll perform a move, if the defender finds it first, they'll gain the upper hand. Additionally, the attacking wrestler can strike or wrench the opponent's limb, making it harder for them to find the sweet spot. This mini-game only happens 2-3 times during the match and can be turned off via the options menu. Strikes have returned to their normal speed, with the improved collision and selling animations from the opponent. Unlike in previous games, superstars will not stand up immediately, after taking a bump or slam. They will occasionally stay down for seconds based on their stamina.[4] https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Wwe_2k15_gameplay_screen.jpgGameplay screenshot of Bray Wyatt delivering his finisher to CM Punk This game also introduces the three-tier stamina meter, which controls the pace of a match. Through each move the player performs, especially striking and running, will drain the stamina meter. During the first tier, the wrestler will be full of energy and perform moves easily. During the second tier, the wrestler will begin to slow down. In the third tier, the wrestler will be completely exhausted, even being unable to perform their finishing moves should it drop too low. The stamina meter can also be turned off or adjusted to drain more slowly, and will slowly regenerate as long as a meter is not depleted. The game's submission system has been revamped. The "Breaking Point" gauge has been replaced with a two part circular gauge. The mechanic of the system remains mostly the same, but players only have to mash a single button rather than all four. Wake-up taunt finishers are now known as "Charged Finishers" which combines the taunt & finisher into a single animation by pressing and holding the finisher button when the opponent is grounded and then releasing it when they're on their feet (whereas on PC, holding the key is not necessary). Signature moves can now be stored as well. Catch and Catapult finishers have also returned. Both fighting styles and skill sets have been brought in to ensure that the characters behave more like their real-life counterparts. For example, high flyers like Rey Mysterio will not do power moves and will focus on diving and springboard moves while giants like Big Show cannot climb the turnbuckle and will focus on power moves. Superstars who cannot climb to the top rope can climb to the second rope and deliver moves such as Bret Hart's elbow drop or Big Show's slingshot body splash. Gameplay on the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions remains largely the same as previous entries in the series. Match typeshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWE_2K15&action=edit&section=2 edit Match types for all versions have been significantly enhanced. The Hell in a Cell match now allows the usage of weapons obtained from under the ring. New match types (only playable in Showcase Mode) include the Three Stages of Hell match and the Casket Match. Rosterhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWE_2K15&action=edit&section=3 edit WWE 2K15 is the fourth video game to use the Pre-Render Character photos; this is also the first video game to not carry an excess of 80 plus wrestlers on the disc; it's number by default is 76 while the total number is 113. Superstar and Women's Roster: Adam Rose Adrian Neville AJ Lee Alberto Del Rio Alberto Del Rio '11 Alberto Del Rio (One More Match) Andre the Giant Bam-Bam Bigelow Bad News Barrett Batista Batista '03 Big E. Big Show Big Show (Hall of Pain) Bo Dallas Booker T Bray Wyatt Brie Bella Brock Lesnar Cameron Cesaro Chris Jericho Chris Jericho '02 Christian Cody Rhodes Colonel Mustafa Corey Graves CM Punk '11 - '12 CM Punk '12 - '13 Curtis Axel Damien Sandow Daniel Bryan Daniel Bryan '12 Daniel Bryan (Hall of Pain) Darren Young Dean Ambrose Diamond Dallas Page Dolph Ziggler Edge Emma Erick Rowan Fandango Fit Finlay General Adnan Goldust Heath Slater Hollywood Hulk Hogan Hulk Hogan (Hulkamania) Hulk Hogan (Path of the Warrior) Honky Tonk Man Hunter Hearst Hemsley Jack Swagger JBL Jey USO Jimmy USO John Cena Justin Gabriel Kane Kane '02 Kane (Hall of Pain) Kevin Nash Kofi Kingston Konnor Lex Luger Lord Steven Regal Luke Harper Macho King Mark Henry Mark Henry (Hall of Pain) Mark Henry (One More Match) Natalya Naomi Nikki Bella Paige R-Truth Randy Orton Randy Orton '04 Randy Orton (Hall of Pain) Randy Orton (One More Match) Rey Mysterio Ric Flair Rick Rude Roman Reigns Rusev Ryback Sami Zayn Santino Marella Seth Rollins Sgt. Slaughter Shawn Michaels Sheamus Sheamus (Hall of Pain) Sheamus (One More Match) Sin Cara Sting '91 Sting '99 Stone Cold Steve Austin Summer Rae Tamina The Great Khali The Miz The Rock Titus O'Neil Triple H Tyson Kidd Ultimate Warrior Ultimate Warrior (Path of the Warrior) Undertaker Undertaker (Path of the Warrior) Viktor William Regal Xavier Woods Story modeshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWE_2K15&action=edit&section=4 edit 2K Showcasehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWE_2K15&action=edit&section=5 edit On August 4, 2014, IGN revealed that the game will feature a historical mode, which focuses on past WWE rivalries.[5] Called the 2K Showcase, the story mode is similar to WWE 2K14's 30 Years of WrestleMania mode in that it focuses on historical events, but will be more like the Attitude Era mode in WWE '13 where it focuses on specifics rather than generalities. The mode goes into more depth, giving more detailed looks at personal rivalries, treating them as mini-documentaries. Set to feature 33 matches, the 2K Showcase is highlighted by two rivalries: Hustle, Loyalty, Disrespect, which focuses on the rivalry of John Cena and CM Punk from 2011-2013 which started with Punk beginning to rebel against Vince McMahon and the way he ran the company and later when he claimed he didn't earn the respect he deserved; Best Friends, Bitter Enemies, which chronicles the rivalry between Triple H and Shawn Michaels from 2002-2004, where Triple H betrayed Michaels after his return to action to prove himself as the better of the two. DLC Content Showcaseshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWE_2K15&action=edit&section=6 edit WWE 2K15 has three additional Showcases, which were available as DLCs. One More Match features the rivalry between Christian and Randy Orton during 2011, focusing in on Christian's quest for the World Heavyweight Championship. Hall of Pain features Mark Henry's domination throughout 2011 and his path towards winning the World Heavyweight Championship, and the brief resurgence charging toward the WWE Championship during the early stages of 2013. Path of Warrior focuses on the career of The Ultimate Warrior, chronicling in on the rise of The Ultimate Warrior during the 1980s, commenting on the passing of the torch that Hulk Hogan demonstrated at WrestleMania VI and detailing Warrior's legacy within the WWE. MyCareerhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWE_2K15&action=edit&section=7 edit The game also has a MyCareer mode similar to NBA 2K15. Players take on the role of a Superstar made in the Creative Suite and follow the evolution of their WWE career, from the WWE Performance Center and NXT to the main event at WrestleMania, then your career is simulated 15 years into the future where you take place in one final match. This is the first time that the WWE 2K series features a Career mode and the first for the series overall since SmackDown vs. Raw 2010. Designed to be a branching, but linear, storyline in which players actions have effects on the future, MyCareer is reminiscent to story modes of earlier SmackDown games and WWF No Mercy in which decisions affected outcomes. The mode also features a morality system to allow players to decide whether they want to play as a face (fan favorite) or a heel (rule breaker) with each choice having an effect on the meter. There is also a 1-5 star match rating system that rates matches based on technique, pacing and momentum, with squash matches getting lower ratings and back-and-forth matches getting higher ratings. Wins and losses have little effect on match ratings with the goal being to put on the best match possible. This mode is exclusive to the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows versions of the game. PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 exclusive modeshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWE_2K15&action=edit&section=8 edit Who Got NXThttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWE_2K15&action=edit&section=9 edit Replacing MyCareer on PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 is a mode called Who Got NXT which is a story mode focusing on up-and-comers from NXT: Adrian Neville, Bo Dallas, Corey Graves, Rusev and Sami Zayn, the 5 playable NXT Superstars in the game.[6] The NXT Arrival arena was also exclusive to the PS3/360 version of the game. Proving Groundhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWE_2K15&action=edit&section=10 edit Designed to be the spiritual successor to Defeat The Streak from WWE 2K14, Proving Ground pits players against John Cena, the top guy in WWE. This mode is only unlockable after completing the Who Got NXT? mode. The player will choose one of the 5 playable NXT Superstars to face Cena in a one-on-one match with a 30-minute time limit. Defeating Cena with all 5 NXT stars will unlock the entire roster (including created Superstars) to play the mode with. Creative Suitehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWE_2K15&action=edit&section=11 edit Several features that were present in previous games like: Story Designer, Create-A-Finisher and Custom Soundtracks were removed from the PlayStation 3 & Xbox 360 versions for unknown reasons nor are they present on next gen consoles though Create-A-Diva, Paint Tool, Create-A-Championship & Create-An-Arena are still available on last gen. "Create-A-Superstar" has returned with only 25 available slots for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 while the PC version has 50 slots when the player updates the game on Steam.[7] Superstar Heads has been reworked to allow all in-game wrestlers to be fully editable for the first time since WWE RAW 2, creating or editing a superstar takes up a slot. The paint tool has been removed on Xbox One, PlayStation 4, and PC and replaced with a new feature called "Superstar Studio" that allows players to import custom logos and fully edit or change a superstar attire. Visuals and audiohttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWE_2K15&action=edit&section=12 edit The PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows versions of the game feature the same face and body scanning tech that was used for NBA 2K14 to ensure that the models look as close to their real-life counterparts as possible.[8] Textures for clothing, beards & long hair have been updated, with 2K creating an entirely new development tool to more realistically portray beards.[9] However, the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions have similar graphics to its predecessor, but with improved clothing textures and a new lighting system that lessens the shine from the superstar models.[10] The PlayStation 4 and Xbox One versions are displayed in 1080p resolution and run at 60 fps.[11] Visual Concepts motion captured wrestlers performing their moves in an actual WWE ring over the course of forty days with the sound of each bump being recorded to ensure that it sounds like the actual move rather than using generic sounds of someone hitting the mat.[5][12] The game has five times the amount of animation data than the previous game.[5] Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler recorded new commentary, with approximately 30 hours of new commentary per commentator. The commentary was recorded with Cole and Lawler in the room at the same time to create more natural conversations and banter.[8] Soundtrackhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWE_2K15&action=edit&section=13 edit For the first time since Smackdown Vs. Raw 2010, WWE 2K15 features a licensed soundtrack. WWE 2K15: The Soundtrack was curated by John Cena. The soundtrack consists of music from a variety of artists from various music genres including hip-hop, rock, and country. In addition to the songs from the soundtrack, the game also includes four additional songs. The album version features two exclusive songs by Cena and Wiz Khalifa.[13] In-Game Soundtrackhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWE_2K15&action=edit&section=14 edit *Avenged Sevenfold - "This Means War" *Dizzee Rascal featuring Teddy Sky - "Heart of a Warrior" *Florida Georgia Line featuring Luke Bryan - "This Is How We Roll" *Rise Against - "Zero Visibility" Releaseshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWE_2K15&action=edit&section=15 edit In July 2014, it was announced that Sting would be the game's pre-order bonus as two playable characters: One being the black and white Crow-inspired persona and the other being his surfer gimmick with the blond flattop hairstyle.[14] A collector's edition of the game was announced on August 4. It includes premium packaging, a collectable art card hand-signed by Hulk Hogan, an exclusive Funko "Hollywood" Hulk Hogan vinyl figure, a piece of the ring canvas from Hogan's appearance on WWE Monday Night Raw on March 10, 2014, two playable pre-order launch-exclusive Hulk Hogan characters (nWo "Hollywood" Hulk Hogan and modern day Hulk Hogan), and the two playable Sting characters. A total of 25,000 collector's editions were made available for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One.[15] PlayStation 4 and Xbox Onehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWE_2K15&action=edit&section=16 edit The PlayStation 4 and Xbox One versions of the game were delayed three weeks from their original October 28 release date.[16] 2K stated "The additional development time enables our talented teams to ensure the WWE 2K15 next-gen experience fully meets our expectations."[17] The next gen versions were released on November 18, 2014. Microsoft Windowshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWE_2K15&action=edit&section=17 edit On April 21, 2015, WWE announced an upcoming Windows PC release in Spring of 2015.[2] A week later, 2K announced the release date of April 28, 2015.[3] This marks the first game in the WWE 2K series to be released on PC, as well as the first WWE game to be released on PC since WWE RAW which was released in 2002. All previously released downloadable content was included at no extra cost, except Paige, who was exclusive to the Season Pass.[18] The PC version is similar to the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One versions, featuring MyCareer and 2K Showcase game modes. The PC version is exclusive to Steam, with no retail release planned.[19] Mobilehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWE_2K15&action=edit&section=18 edit A version of the game for mobile devices, developed by n-Space, was released for Android and iOS on April 16, 2015.[20] 2K called it the "first simulation-based WWE video game for mobile devices".[21] The mobile version features 10 playable superstars, three match types, full entrances & move sets, create a superstar, live multiplayer and a career mode.[22] In July 2015, an update was released that improved controls and responsiveness.[23] Category:WWE 2K games